If only you knew
by Hogwartsstudent
Summary: Hermione finds out sum1 loves her, but she denies the feeling of love for them.Will she realise that she is also in love? DH, rating changed
1. Prolouge

I sit in the window of the owl infirmary so I can watch you. Admire you. And think of you. I have loved since I lied eyes on you and I wish you knew. I think of your reaction if I told you. Would you think that I am playing a game? Would you expect me to call you a stupid mudblood? What would you do? Would you say that the feeling is mutual and fall into my arms? I doubt it. You're strong, and would not fall for me. If only I had treated you how you deserve to be treated, then maybe we could love one another. 

I sit in the infirmary day after day, just to watch you. While your playing in the snow I admire your immaturity out side of class. I see you throw a snowball at Harry with a giggle. He runs to you and throws you playfully in the snowbank. I see Run tackle Harry to the ground and you dump snow on the both of them. When they get up the chase you around the court yard trying to cath up to you. I see you run back inside the castle. I can no longer watch you through this window.

It brings pain to my heart when I see you in the halls, and I can not kiss you passionatly and tell the world that I Draco Malfoy am in love with Hermione Granger. I am tired of holding this image that I hate you. I want you to love me as much as I love you. I want to kiss your soft lips and caress your perfect figure. I just want to tell you that I am in love with your intellegance, beauty, and every thing else about you. I just want you to be mine.

While in class I goggle over your attenative towards this lecture I find boring. I admire you in every way. If only you knew


	2. Late for class

Today is another day that I am without you. Another day where I can not tell you that I am in love with you in so many ways it would take me years to go through the list. People say that I am brave, but they are wrong. If I were brave I could suck up my pride and tell you my true feelings, but I'm afraid of rejection, humiliation, and my father. If I were brave I wouldn't be afraid of the consicquences I would face . You are my one and only one that I can love. The only one I will ever love in this way. The only one who completes me. Your always in my thoughts and dreams and when I try to forget about you, the more I want you. The more hate you hold towards me the more I want to see if that hate is really hidden love that you have kept hidden all these years like me. I may never know if I dont tell you how I feel, maybe you will feel the same. Maybe, you won't. Today is the day that I suck up my pride and confess my true feelings to you, my brown eyed bushy haired lover.

* * *

'Ugh! I have potions," Draco thought, "I hate potions with a passion! Well, if I look on the bright side I can continue gogling over my secret love, maybe this is where I will confess my true feelings. Ha, I doubt that. To many people she would probally make a scene. Can't have that Snape would tell me father then, and he would personally come to Hogwarts and strangle for even communicating to a mudblood. I never thought how horrible that word sounds until now. How, could I ever think of her in that way?" SMACK. Draco's train of concetration was broken.

It took Draco a moment to recover what had happened, but when he looked around both him and Hermione were on the floor with books scattered everywhere. "Watch where I'm going, Granger," He snapped while helping her pick up her books.

"Well, with those big feet of yours I was wondering how I didn't see you there."

"OO. Granger that was bad." Draco replied pretending to be scared,"I should take that as a compliment. You know what they say about guys with big feet don't ya? Big feet, big meet, and I got both."

"Draco, I am not in the mood for your childish accusitions. Now, if you would like to return my book back to me I would appreciate that and we can both get to go to class."

"Aww.. did Potter break up with you?"

"First, Harry and I were never dating, we're just FRIENDS. Second, We're late for potions and Snape is going to skin us both. Finally, remember what happened in third year? I am not afraid to lay another one on you! Give me back my book NOW!" Draco stared at her for a moment taking in how beautiful she looked when she was angry. Her chin quivered and her eyes became dark, while her face turned a light crimsony color.

"Whoa, Granger. When you say lay another one on me I thought you and I aren't compatible, but I know that I am irresistable." Draco puckered up like a fish pretending wanting to kiss her while handing back her book.

"Thank-you, now we better get to class were are already five minutes late."

"Well, since I made you let and we are not in the dungeons the least I can do is show you a short cut." Draco grabbed Hermiones arm and puled her down the hallway and stopped in from of a painting of Salazar Slytherin.

"wait! isnt this the Slytherin common room?"

"Yup. Pure." Draco said as fast as he could so they could hurry to potions. The whole time Draco had not let go of Hermiones arm. He wanted to hold onto her as long as he possibly could, and never ever ever let go. He continues to pull her by the arm when the got into the common room and towards the fireplace.

Hermione couldn't beleive how elegant this room looked compared to Gryfindors common room. The couches were made out of leather and looked as if no one ever sat on them. There was a green carpet on the floor with a picture of a Serpent and another painting of Salazar Slytherin above the fire place. Before she knew it Draco pushed her in the fireplace and crammed himself next to her.

"Hey, this is a little kinky, don't you think?" Draco winked at her.

"Get me to class now, Malfoy!" Hermione yelled at him.

"Fine. We got flew network connected to every hallway in front of the classes." Draco took one last looks at Hermione. "DUNGEONS." Draco yelled loud and clear and in a flash they were in front of the the classroom door.

"thanks, Malfoy."

"Wait. Hermione." Draco called after her desperatly.

"Did you just call me by my first name?" Hermione asked amazed.

"umm.. yes." he said before he went up to her and kissed her. Hermione didn't know what had just happened, but she returned the kiss. They both were standing in the hall for a moment letting there tongues wrestle one another before Hermione pushed away from him and scurried in the class room all in a daze.

'Did Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Sex King just kiss me?' Hermione though,'Did I just kiss him back? Oh my god! I'm such a moron. No one else can know about this.'

"Mr. Malfoy. Miss. Granger do either of you have an excuse for being nine minutes late for class?" Snape yelled at the two of them while entering class.

"uh.. N-N" Hermione stuttered before being late for class.

"Yes professor. Both Hermione and I had head boy and girl business to attend to."

"Ahh.. and what would that be?" Snape shot at Draco.

"Moaning Myrtle was making quite a lot of racket and we both just happened to be around and asked her to quiet her self down so she would disturb the other students or teachers in the upper level of the school."

"Fine. Now, both of you sit down, take you seats so that I can rearrange the seating." At that instant Hermione started to become nervous because she was afraid she might end up sitting next to Draco. At that moment he started calling out the new groups of seating.

"Potter, Parkinson. Wesley Goyle. Crabbe Thomas. Granger Malfoy.." That;s when hermione stopped listening to everyone elses seating arrangements and stared at Malfoy. He looked at her for a brief second and winked. She didn't know what to think of that kiss, maybe he was just trying to retalliate for something. What though?

"Hello, Granger." Draco said acting to be bashful as she sat down.

"Malfoy." Stiffly she sat down and looked ahead where Snape was standing. Her and Malfoy didn't look or talk to one another the rest of the class time.

* * *

**Later-Draco**

Today I almost confessed my love to you. We shared our first kiss together and hopefully not our last. I am ashamed of how I treated the one that I love, but I it's a natural instinct and I dont know what else to do. I wonder if you felt the same thing as I did when our lips locked and our tongues slid across each others bottom lip. I knew what I felt, what did you feel? Was it the begining kiss of a great future or another one of my childish mistakes? Will you look back at that moment, as I am, and wonder what got into me? If only you knew I think that you would be astonished. I have changed, I'm slowly letting my inner self out. I no longer want to be the self that everyone knew me as. Not like a Slytherin, but with the HufflePuff personality, and the Gryffindor Bravery. This is who I want to be. Why don't I just go into the next room over and confess the feelings that are kept at the bottom of my heart. I was the happiest young man in the world when I found out I would be sharing Head boy/girl with you. I was even happier when I found out our corridoors were next to one another.

* * *

**Later-Hermione**

Oh My God! This boy who I have always despised has kissed me. The hatorade we held for one another at that moment was all washed away, and a different feeling was brought out. I felt a tinkling feeling down my spine up and front and my knees started to shake. I could have melted right then and there in your masculant arms. Wait! Why am I think this of you, a Malfoy. Not just any Malfoy though, Draco Malfoy. The one boy who has tried making my life and my two best friends lives a living hell! How could I have enjoyed that? It was horrible. No, it wasn't it was trecherous. I hated it. Why am I lying to myself? Just as long as it stays in between him and I maybe I can admitt to myself that it was a nice kiss. Nothing more than nice though. It will never be nothing more than that, nice.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o A/n.. well ppl told me to write more and I did. I would copy and past the names, but arg i cant find them! i am such a dork. My beta Aka my best friend, Becca said this was pretty good. Well, just tell me what you think, and the more reviews i get the more I will update! woo hoo! go me! Ok, that was so not funni, but it could be! Just to let everyone know, i SUCK at puncuation, so plz dont kill me I am to young to die! hmm.. i think the rating will go up in the future, not sure yet. I am just writing whatever comes to mind! Well, one last thing I know I've said this beofre, i think. But, i normally dont write stories and this is my first on fanfiction. On my student center i got the other version of this, but its stupid. So, dont even attempt to read it. OO! one last thing. I promise. I just got back from my band concert and we did g-r-e-a-t! Yes, i am in band an i play clarinet.! go me! buh bye now Brittany


	3. Back to the window

When I woke up this morning I could only think of the dream that I had of you last night. I dreampt you and I were the only ones left in the world so we could love each other without any other hastle from the world. I seen you and I being together all of the time and never getting tired. This is what I want now, but is that what you want? The kiss we shared yesterday was amazing, I've never kissed anyone with as much passion as I kissed you that one time. What is the next step? Will I be able to confess my love and tell you my inner secrets that I've kept to myself my whole life. Or, will the kiss just a fragment of my imagination? 

"Knock. Knock." someone tapped ligtly on Draco's door barely even loud enough for him to hear.

"coming." he yelled while climbing out of his bed. When he opened the door he saw Hermione standing there in her Purple flanel pajamas with frogs with crowns on them. He stared at her for a moment before inviting her in.

"absoulutly beautiful," he whispered under his breath.

"say something?" Hermione asked.

"oh. no."

"ok. Well. I came here to talk to you about yesterday." Hermione had to stop and stare at him for a moment. He had on a pair of dark green silk pajamas on with no shirt. "quite muscular," she thought.

"Hermione. You ok?" Draco waved his hand in her face, "well, I was thinking of yesterday and-" Hermione cut him off

"No. Wait. me first, I came here to talk to you so you are going to listen. Ok, well yesterday I don't know what had gotten into me. As I said it wasn't having a very good day and I think that when you kissed me I hadn't known what to do so i just kissed you back. Also, I think that you just kissed my because I was in distress and you were taking advantage of that." _How stupid can I be I didn't want to say that._

"I wasn't taking advantage of you. I was just uhh.. uh. trying to make you feel better, I guess. Hermione I need to tell you something."

"thanks. Well, you did a great job of chearing me up. Um.. I need to go meet Harry and Ron in the library in a little bit and I need to get ready so whatever you have to tell me can it wait?"

"whatever. Sure, I guess." Draco just looked down at his feet trying to hold back his mixed emotions of anger, and sadness.

"ok. well, uh.. see you later then.

"yup." Hermione left the room without knowing Draco was watching her every move.

* * *

_Hermione-_

_How can I be that stupid? I should have let him tell me what he wanted to tell me it seemed important, god if only he could have seen the look on his face. He looked horribly sad when his face turned from Happy to Angry to Sad. I just feel so horrible, how could I have done such a thing to him. I know that my friends and almost every one in the school hate him, I'm starting to admire him little by little and I should be able to tell him without worrying what other people think about him, it only matters what I think. STUPID! I'm so stupid. God, how can all of these people in this school think that I am the smarted witch of our time, when I can't even express my feelings to the world. I should just isolate myself form everyone so I don't have to worry about feeling. No, that would be bad, I won't do that._

"Hey Harry, Ron." Hermione smiled at both boys as she entered the library seeing them waiting for her.

"hey, Mione." they answered together.

"wanna go out side? Winters almost over and I think we better take advantage of the snow this weekend." Ron smiled at Hermione.

"sure!" and the three friends all went out side.

* * *

_Draco-_

_I'm back to sitting in this window watching you. When will I ever be able to confess the feelings that I keep beneath the skin and deeper in my heart? I see you laugh and giggle while playing in the white flufy snow on the ground. I watch the little flakes falling gracefully from the sky and landing on your soft bushy hair and white replexion. I sit here and think about what it would be like if I were rolling in the snow with you. Wondering what it would be like for you and I could just to be together in the wet coldness of our soroundings not caring what people would think. Why do all the people in my family have to be controlling, muggle haters, and powerful? Why can't they be more like the Wesleys? Then, we could love one another for as long as we lived. Only if that's what you want. Why am I making these assumptions that you love me when you pretty much told me flat out that I was only taking advantage of you? You may never love me, but remember my love for is eternal._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N... so what you think? well, its a short chapter im sorry! well, please dont be mad! well hehe im going to thank all of my lovly reviewers now..

**future movie maker**- yup there will be more chapters, and thanks a lot for liking it!

**TriGemini**- could you really feel it! That's great, my friend almost cried when she read it, she must have felt more though.

**J3LLO**-yup, i used the first part ad a prolougethanks!

**cheesedogtoda-core**- hehe.. i like ur name. ahh.. i was going to make Hermione hate him, but I didnt feel like it.

**iam1boredteen** - thanks I did also like the begining i found it pretty good, but i think people felt more than i did when they read it.

**goldie smith**- I wrote more! I think i e-mailed u and I told you that I would do the interview 4 ya any thing for a reviewer!

Well, thanks everyone! i really appreciate the comments! you guys rock my world, float my boat and tickle my fancy. hey, I will prolly put 1-2 more chapters up b4 easter. I am going to Wisconsin Dells on Monday with my Beta/BFFL/Becca for spring break. So, thanks again all! peace out and thanks for reading/reviewing.. and to u ppl who didnt, you should because I will leave you a niffty little messeges like I did for the other 5 peoples! oo! one more thing! if anything is italic it means thats what they;re thinking just wanted to tell everyone before anyone asked. Buh Bye now

BrItTaNy


	4. It's a date

Hermione-

I lie wide awake thinking of the things I told you the day before. Wondering if it was the right thing to say. Wondering if I should apologize for making stupid assumptions. You seem as if you're a whole new person, that I admire. You no longer seen mean, and cocky, but nice and sweet. I will probally never admit this to you, I may be a Gryfindor, but I'm not brave enough to admit this secret that I hold within. Maybe, I have always secretly liked you, but could never admit it to myself. Why is this so confusing for me? I feel as if I don't know what to do, for once. I am trapped in a cell of things I have never been able to tell anyone, but I want to. The most visible thing in that cell are the feeling that are now ready to get out. Will I ever be able to speak of this? I may never know. -  
Draco-

I almost confessed my love and passion for you, but you distracted me by the hurtful words that came out of your mouth and to my ears. Right then and there I could have died of a heart break, but I tried to hold my head up high. The things that you said will always hang over my head and never leave my side, just because I have never been hurt emotionally as bad as those words hurt me. I would never take advantage of you not just because I love you, but because you are a living person and you deserve to be treated wtih respect that I have not given you in the past. I hope that you and I can just erase the past and move on together. Hopefully. If we can not move on in the future, I will continue to watch you through the window of the Owlery.

After Draco was finished with his morning thoughts of Hermione he got dressed and headed down to breakfast. When he got there he realised he was about an hour late and no one was there and neither was the food. His stomache was rumbling horribly practically screaming FEED ME. Since he couldn't get anything to eat he decided he would go back up to his and Hermione's common room. He left the the Great Hall and went up the first flightof stairs and turned left down the fith hall and came to a wall with all of the House's mascots. When he got to the picture he whispered 'acceled'. When he entered the common room he saw Hermione sitting on a couch curled up with a book called "IT" by Stehpen King.

"Hey." Draco said to her.

"Hello," Hermione said looking over her book.

"I've never seen that book in the library."

"You won't ever see it in there, my parents sent it to me. I read 'Dream Cathcher,' and 'Bag Of Bones,' so I decided that I wanted to read this one.

"Oh," Draco said examing the jacket of the book. He wondered what it was about. It looked quite scary in his oppinoin. It had a black cover with a storm drain and a green chicken like hand coming out of it as if it were reaching for a paper boat that was flowing towards the drain. "It looks scary."

"It kind of is. I'm only on the secon part: June of 1958. It's really good so far, I think that this is one of the best muggle books I've ever read."

"Well, do you think that I could borrow it when you're done?"

"Sure! I think that you will like it a lot." Then Draco's stomache growled so loudly that the whole common room could have shaken. "Did you eat breakfast? You sound really hungry."

"No. I was just thinking this morning when I got up so I didn't go and eat. I wish I knew where the kitchens were." With that Hermione marked her place in the book and set it down.

"Lets go."

"Where?"

"Well, since you got me to class the other day I think that you and I should go and get you something to eat from the kitchens."

Draco looked at her with dismay. "You know where the kitchens are?"

"Yup. Are you coming?"

"Of course. My stomache feels like a knot and I need to eat something before I die." Hermione smiled at him and headed towards the door with Draco fowling her.

"You know Draco. You've changed a lot."

"I know. A lot happened over the summer. Lucius, my father, he almost died. I was very dissapointed when I found out that he was still alive. It always feels like he's watching me. I don't like it."

"Oh. Well, I can only imagine how you feel. I always thought that you would follow in our fathers footsteps."

"Nope. I am creating my own." Draco and Hermione looked at one another with a smile revealing both of there white teeth. The rest of the way to the kitchens they remained silent. When they were apon the kitchens Hermione stopped in fron of a picture of a fruit bowl.

"Ok. Well, we're here."

"Are you taunting me with that bowl of fruit? 'Cause if you are, it's working."

"Haha... no. Can you lift me up towards the peach? I need to tickle it so the door will open."

"Sure." Draco put his hand around Hermione's waist and heaved her up towards the peach. She tickled it and it squirmed and the door slowly opened. When Hermione led Draco into the kitch he was in an awe. This was one of the bigest kitchens that he has ever seen with the most house elves.

"Weren't you were working on something to free the house elfs?"

"Yes. S.P.E.W."

"Just to let you know, I would have participated in it if it weren't for my father. I would never be able to do anything like that when he is still alive."

"Thanks. It's ok, not to many people joined in on it. The ones that did only did it for me to stop bugging them, or in Harry and Ron's case they HAD to just because it's what I beleived in. It means a lot to me that you would do that. Imagine if your father sponsored S.P.E.W? The house elves would definatly be freed. But, I don't think that that's what they want."

"Hermione? Can we not talk about my father?"

"Sure. I understand it must be a fragile situation for you."

"It is. So are we gunna eat?"

"You are. I'm not hungry, I hate breakfast." With that Hermione asked a house elf, Clause, if he could get Draco some food. When Draco had gotten his food Hermione and him talked about school, weather, and what it's like in the muggle world.

"Well, I'm stuffed. Wanna go?"

"Sure. Next time you miss breakfast because you were thinking just remember this is where the kitchen is."

"Well, I don't think I would like to be alone. So, the next time I miss breakfast will you come with me?

"It's a date." Draco smiled at Hermione and together they got up and left the kitchen. On there way back to the common room they were silent.

'Ok,' thought Draco, ' I am going to tell her.'

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Uhh..I umm.. what day is it?"

"Sunday."

"Oh. We have class tomorrow."

"I know. Did you get your essay done for potions?"

"Wich one? The one for us being late or the one on how to make a love potion?"

"Both."

"Yup."

"Well, I need to go. I am tourting Ginny in Charms."

"Ok. Can we hang out later?"

"As in friends?"

"Yes. I think I would like to get to know you."

"Sure. Same here you seem like you are very interesting."

"Thanks.Remember when you get done with that book I want to read it"

"I never forget." With that Hermione turned around on her back heel and left.

-

Later that night, Draco-

Why is this so complicated for me to tell you that I am in love! I need to get this off of my chest. You are the Smartest, funniest, most beautiful lady that I have ever met and I want to look into your deep brown eyes forever. I know I do not deserve someone so perfect like you, but I would do anything for you. I would kill just to protect you from harms way. I know that you have defeated Voldemort and you are strong, but I can still protect you from what I can. I love you, and I wish you knew.

Later that night, Hermione-

You are one of the best people that I have been around in a long time. Harry and Ron and good people, but they can't just sit and listen to me like you can. You respect me for who I am, and don't constantly want to copy off of my notes, yet. You always seem as if you are going to say something, but can't just get it out. I wish I knew what it was because it looks like it's bugging you. When I found out that you were the head boy I could have killed Dumbledore, but now I am happy that I didn't.

A/N- Well, I said I would get another chapter up before easter, so i did! sorry, this chapter just kinda ended. I just need to run, i have things i need to do. So, like it? hate it? How about u tell me and r-e-v-i-e-w.

Dedications-

TaurusGirl - Thanks. I thought it was sad to.

future movie maker- Is this chapter ok? Since you were waiting I hope you like this one.

goldie smith- I like it when u review. You're not to critical and you give good suggestions and I really appreciate your reviews just like everyone elses.

Happy holidays every one! If you catch the Easter bunny, tell me! I cought him once, but he bit me. Stupid rabbit!

bRiTtAnY 


	5. Confessions

**A/n**-I've been forgeting to put up disclaimers! stupid me!  
Disclaimer: I own absolutly NOTHING! and if i did, that would be great. J.K. Rowling has better puncuation and spelling than I do, so I can never live up to her writing because it's way better than mine will ever be.

* * *

**Draco-**

A new day has already begun and I can't wait for after lunch. There's only two classes I have with you and both happen to be after that particular meal. The only two classes where I can sit and watch you, even if in one is from afar. The other is where i can sit right next to you and smell the sweet fragrances on your clothing, and almost feel your soft skin. Oh, how badly I want to hold you. How badly I want to kiss you. How badly I want you to be mine. Yesterday, you said that you and I will just hang out as friends, but I want much much more.

**Hermione-**

I wonder what you are thinking about right now? Wondering if you're thinking about the fun we had yesterday. I can almost hardly wait untill I get to talk to you, to laugh with you, and to watch you smile. You're once cocky smirk is now relaxing and happy. You're cold grey eyes are no longer grey, but bluish. I wonder if anyone has told you that you are much more handsome when you smile and laugh. Maybe, someday, I will be the first.

When Hermione came down the step off her room she saw Draco sitting on the dark green couch next to the fireplace. "Hey!" She called to him.

"Oh, hi. I need to give you something."

"I love presents!"

"Do you? Well, you have to wait until potions before I can give it to you."

"WHAT! That's after lunch! I may die of wondering what it is before I ever get to breakfast!"

"Well, please don't. That would be bad, I might get blamed for yor death."

"Oh thanks."

"No problem. You still can't have it though." Hermione looked at Draco and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Now, that wasn't very nice!"

"I know." Draco walked up to her and started to tickle her in the belly.

"Draco, stop it! That tickles!" She said between breaths. "I know, that's the point of it all." Finally, Hermione looked at the clock.

"Oh my god, Draco! We missed breakfast, and we're going to miss class!"

"Well, better go then, aye?"

"Aye? That's a yooper word from the states."

"I read it in a book. But, we better go." Hermione and Draco bot ran to the portrait. When they were out of there common room Hermione went left and Draco went right.

"Don't forget to give me whatever you were going to give me at potions!" Hermione called while running down the hall.

"I wont!" Draco assumed she was going to transfiguration, and he was going to defense against dark arts.

All morning Draco could only think of Hermione and her reaction of his little present. After he thought about it a bit, it wasn't really a present. It was more of a note. Well, it could be a present, because of what is inside of the note may be a bit of a suprise. The more he tried to get her off his mind and pay attention to his studies, the more complicated paying attention to Professor Gustafson, the new defense against dark arts teacher. He was very boring, and it was very hard to pay attention to him in his class. But, he has managed since sixth year and since it was his last he didn;t think that it would be that complicated. Professor Gustafson had broken the curse of the D.A. teachers only staying a year this would be his second year teaching and he had not gotten locked in a trunk, he doesn't have voldemort on the back of his head, and he isn't sick during a full moon. The more he thought about these things the more it reminded him of Hermione and how she helped kill voldemort.

I wonder he is giving me, Hermione thought. Maybe, he's giving me another muggle book that I may be interested in. Hmm.. maybe. I find it so hard no to think about him. I'm so crazed over this boy who has tried making my life and my best friends lives a living hell. Well, if my father were as controling as his is I would probally be next to him bullying others. That's such an odd image: Draco and I pushing others around and people thinking that my father is a death eater. That would be so odd. Finally, morning classes were done and it was time for lunch. Hermione met Ron, Ginny and Harry at the lunch table.

"Hey Hermione!" Harry greeted her as she sat down.

"Hi."

"We haven't seen muchof you latly," Ginny said

"Yeah," Ron said after her looking at Hermione questioningly.

"Sorry. Just been real busy with Head girl stuff, you know?"

"No. We don't know, because none of us are head girl nor head boy," Ginny said. Hermione laughed at that along with Harry and Ron even though it wasn't funny at all. Harry, Ron, and Ginny went back to talking about quidditch wich Hermione knew very little about. She didn't like much where she couldn't learn about it in a book. She watched as all the owls flew in with mail for the other students. Watching a very hadsome black owl with a silver stomache she watched it swoop right towards her and drop a lett in front of her. When she opened it it read:

_Potions._

And that's all it said. She knew it was from Draco, and looked up at him. He quickly winked at her and smiled and turned back to his conversation with Blaise. After all the letters were delivered to there rightful owners it was time for lunch to be finished and the students to go to there next class, wich hers was potions. She walked to the dungeons with Harry and Ron. They were all just a little worried about there test that they had to day on how to make a love potion. Hermione found it quite simple, but both Ron and Harry had just copied Hermiones notes so had no idea on how to make it at all. She was also very anxious to see what Draco had wanted to give her. When they entered the classroom the three of them all headed towards there own seats and sat down. When Hermione sat down Draco was all ready there.

"Hello." Hermione said to him.

"Hey."

"So, do u have what ever you were going to give me?"

"Yup. Here." Draco handed her a nicely piece of folded paper.

"I've been waiting all day for this?" Hermione asked dissapointedly

"Yup. Are you going to open it?" Hermione opened the letter and out popped a medium sized rose and uner neath of it was a note wich read:

**Hermione-**  
Since you and I have became head boy and girl I've been wanting to tell you something, but I just can't. At least not yet. Tonight, meet me in the owlery after you're done patroling the halls. I need to show and tell you something.

Forever,

Draco.

Hermione looked at Draco questioningly and he just shrugged his shoulders. After dinner that night Hermione went down to the hallway were McGonagalls classroom was to patrol the halls. that night there wasnt much going on. She caught a Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw snoging in a near by broom closet and had only docked them 150 points each, but that was about it. After she was done patrolling she went back to her room and grabbed a jakcet and headed towards the owlery. Finally, her adrenaline was pumping when she opened the door to only find Draco sitting in the window next to a Brown barn owl.

"Draco."

"Oh, Hermione, I didn't see you there. Are you cold?"

"Just a little."

"Ok." Draco mumbled a few words under his breath and a blanket was suddenly lying in the floor. "Want to sit?"

"Sure." Hermione reluctantly sat next to him, wondering what he had to tell and show her.

"Hermione. Since first year I have liked you." Draco just blabbered watching Hermiones jaw drop.

"Why were you so mean to Harry, Ron and I then?"

"It's just because of my father, I didn't want to dissapoint him. Now, since I no longer care, and figure that he is slowly dying i thought I could finally let out the real me that no one has ever been able know." Hermione didn't know what to say except, "You wanted to show me something."

"Yes." He grabbed her by the had and walked her to the window. "See right there?" He pointed to the court yard by a large oak tree.

"Yes, that's where Harry, Ron and me all have our snow ball fights in the winter and where I study when the common room is to noisy."

"I know. I sit here day after day watching you playing, reading, studying or just waiting for you to come out side. I would sit here for hours just because I got a perfect veiw of you. Hoping that you wouldn't notice me, wich you never did except when I was being a prat."

"Wow. Draco, I never knew."

"No one did. I use to say I was writing a letter to my father complaing about Dumbledore, or any other thing I could possibly think of, really though I would watch you."

"Draco, Since the begining of the term I started to become very fond of you. I think the more we talk and are around each other the more fond I become of you."

"So, I could have told you this before?"

"If you wanted. But, if it were like last year or the years before that I would just think that you were just trying to be funny."

"You know when I first started to like you the most?"

"When?"

"When you slapped me in the face in third year." They both giggled and finally Hermione suggested they went to bed. They walked back to there Dormitory hand in hand in silence. When they were in the common room they said there good nights and Draco gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

**Later that night, Draco-**

Finally, I was able to confess my love to you. It got even better when you said that you have slowly became fond of me. I have never been this happy in my life. The more I think of us and the future we can have the more excited I become. I habe waited for this day since forever. Finally, forever has come.

**Later that night, Hermione-**

Tonight I was amazed, suprised, and excited. The last couple of nights I have been wondering if you were thinking of me, while I was thinking of you. What if your father finds out about you and I? What if something happens to you or me? Maybe, until the time is right, we can keep this a secret, until the time is right

* * *

So, how was every ones easter? Mine was ok.. i went to wisconsin dells, that was loads of funn. Except for the fact that the girl I went with her dad hates me.. literally, its so weird because everyone loves Brittany (me).. well thats ok..

**Dedications-**

**idontpalyairguitar92287**- ahh.. I wasnt quite sure I shouldda taken that as a compliment or an insult. Well, im happy You like my story. I wish I played air guitar, that would be awesome.

**future movie maker**- thanks. Does my chapter answer your question?

**Baby-Vixen**- thanks lots! yes, i know who you are, i talk to you on s/c, god retard! lol, jk. does happy dance w/ you.. happy you love it.. and im happy you found me, i found you 2! lolz..

**WANTED!**

I need a new beta, does anyone want to be my beta? If you do, e-mail me thanks people!


	6. You know

**Draco-**  
A whole new day, but this day is going to be better than the rest. I now feel free from what I was trying tell you. I'm no longer trapped in a cell knowing that I am there because I couldn't express those feelings that I held with in. Now you know that I have always loved you, and I now know that you also feel the same for me. I couldn't even imagine you hating me more than in first year because I told you that I loved you. I don't know what's going to happen next, but I hope that it's all going to be good. I know that if my father found out one of us would be dead, maybe even both of us, but do you already know this? Did you already think of the possibilities of what may happen to you and I if he ever found out? If not, I will not wait as long to tell you that as I did to tell you that I was in love with you. Forever, I will know you as my one and only no matter what happens next. 

**Hermione-**

Love is a word that I never beleived in, until you and I started to be around one another. I thought it was just another hollow word that had no meaning. I belived that you could be fond of another person, or strongly like them, but never love. I have proven my own beleifs to be wrong. I thought you and I were only going to be in friends in the future, that no one knew about. Once again, my beleifs were proven wrong. I never thought that I could love anyone, but now I realise that you are the one that I thought I could never love. I said that I was only fond of you last night, but I under estimated my feelings.

* * *

When Hermione got out of bed she took off her pajamas and put on her school uniform. She always hated Tuesdays because they seemed worse than Mondays to her. Since her and Draco were up untill almost one 'o clock in the morning she was exhausted, but never less she was ready for another day of learning. When she went down the stairs Draco was already sitting on a green couch waiting for her. She thought that it was really sweet for him to wait up for her, as long as he didn't become to clingy.

"Good morning, Draco." Hermione said as she watched him jump.

"Morning, you startled me."

"I see that. Waiting for me?"

"Yes, and no. You left your book out last night and I decided to read it, so I hope you don't mind that I took it to my room and read?"

"No, I don't mind at all. As long as I can have it back, I'm not through reading it." Draco handed her her book back and they smiled at one another.

"You know, you look way better when you smile rather than that stupid little smirk of yours."

"You just insulted me and gave me a compliment all in one. Thank you, I think."

"So, are you read to go to breakfast? I don't feel like making a close attempt to missing class again.

"SUre am." Draco and Hermione walked hand in hand all the way to the great hall in silence. Finally, when they got to the doors they realeased one another.

"Well, I'll see you at Potions then. Bye." Hermione said.

"See you there, love." Draco kissed Hermione softly on the fore head and entered the great hall with Hermione coming in behind him. If neither of them were head boy or girl people would become suspicious, but since no one noticed either of them no one could say anything.

"Hey, Hermione." Ginny said brightly, "Where were you?"

"Oh, uhh.. Draco and I had to go over some head boy and girl stuff. So, I'm sorry that I'm late."

"It's ok, Herms!"Ron said with pancakes stuffed in his mouth., "As long as you two aren't hanging out all the time, we're all good."

"Yeah, that would be the day. You and that stupid git, Malfoy being friends." Harry laughed.

"Maybe he isn't as mean as everyone thinks. Maybe, we have just been under estimating him all these years."

"Hermione, what are you trying to say?" Harry asked. Hermione looked around and saw Ron, Ginny, and Harry all staring at her with a sign of wonder on all of there faces. Hermione quickly looked at the clock and said, "Erm, Look at the time. We better get going before we are late for Transfiguration." Hermione grabbed her books and scurried out of the hall.

"Wonder what's gotten into her?" Ginny said.

"Who knows." Ron said and also started picking up his books. When Hermione exited the hall Draco realised that she had left in quite a hurry and wondered what was going on.

"Don't you think that it's weird how she has been avoiding us latly? And whenever she isn't around her excuse has something to be about head girl business?" Ginny asked

"No, Hermione has always been obsessed with every thing she's done." Harry said.

"Well, why do you think that she would be so nice about us being nice to Malfoy?"

"You know, Ginny, some quesetions are better unanswered," Harry said, not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah. I guess you are right. When Harry and Ron finally got to Transfiguration they saw Hermione sitting in a desk copying some notes on the board.

"Hey, Hermione." Ron said.

"Hello. Please, don't ask me to copy the notes tonight because I have things I need to do tonight."

"Umm.. ok?" Ron said questionally. Him and Harry just looked at one another then Harry just shrugged his shoulders not knowing what had gotten into her.

* * *

**Later that night- In the common room**

"So, Draco. How was your day." Hermione began.

"Pitiful. I couldn't concentrate on anything I was doing."

"Why not?" Draco looked at hermione and replied to her that he was thinking about her all day in a sheepish voice.

"Draco, you've been on my mind a lot lately also. I just can't beleive that you and I actually had the same feelings."

"Yeah, it's bizarre isn't it."

"Yeah. Oh, and by the way, I'm done with "It" you can read it now." Hermione reached in her bag, grabbed the book and handed it to Draco.

"Thanks, love."

"Anytime." Hermione and Draco did there homework the rest of the night in silence. Well, Draco couldn't help but stare at Hermione every now and then. A few times she caught him staring at her, but still said nothing, but giggled a little school girl giggle. Finally, Draco broke the silence once again.

"Hermione, you know that there may be consiquences with our relationship?"

"I don't quite follow."

"Well, my father, isn't a muggle lover and well if he ever found out that you and I well, erm, are together once or both of us may pay a horrible price."

"Draco. I know this, but I really like you, and I don't care what the chances of me getting hurt are, I want to be wtih you."

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, Hermione. Most girls if I would have told them this they would have left."

"I bet. Well, It's almost 11 and I think that it's time for me to go to sleep. "

"Yeah, I better go to. Night Hermione."

"Night Draco, I'll see you in the morning." Draco gave Hermione another soft kiss on the cheek and went upstairs to her room.

**Draco-**

I can't beleive that hermione would want to still be with me after knowing what my father may do. Well, she always knew, but I was just telling her to make sure she knew. Maybe, we're more for one another than I thought. I love this girl, no young woman, with all my heart. I could never love anyone else. I know that I keep saying this, but it's true, nothing else can make me complete.

**Hermione-**

I'm so glad that Draco doesn't think that I'm like most girls, because I'm not. I will never be like the other girls either. I want Draco not to just love me for my intellect, but for who I am in the inside, that;s all I wish for.

* * *

**A/N**.. well, i got no reviews on chapter 5, so I cant dedicate anything to anyone. I'm so sad, is my story now losing everyones interest? Ok, yes I know I can't spell, or use puncuation correctly, but can't you just look past that? Well, I will depart from everyone now until I write my next chapter. Remember to read my other stories to. Even if they are more corny than this one. I am such a corny writer.

**B**_r_**i**_t_**t**_a_**n**_y_


	7. Blank

**Draco-**

Three days have gone by and Hermione and I have been spending more and more time with one another, and I think people are starting to notice it. People constantly ask why they see me looking at the Gryfindor table during meals, why I was late to meet pansy and Blaise in the library, and I even got asked why I seemed to be spending time with Hermione. I didn't know what to answer to any of these besides that we were on head head boy and girl business. I'm slowly progresing a plan, but I am not sure wether Hermione will like it or not, but it may be the only chance that we have together. I hope that one day her and I will be able to be happy with one another in peace without everyone we know buggering us because we come from different back grounds. So what, I love her and she loves me and that's all that matters. It's not like Muggles have some kind of disease that not even magic cant cure.

**Hermione-**

Draco, has been a little more tense than normal. I dont know what has gotten into him, but I know whatever it is he'll soon tell me. I know more about Draco and what's happened in his life than I do Ron, Harry, or Ginny. I find this quite disturbing in a way. They're great people, but they aren't as open with me as I am with them. What am I saying! If I were more open with them they would know about Draco and I and we wouldn't be running from the displeasure of other people. It's perfectly normal for muggles and pure breads to mingle, so I find what people may do dispicable towards our love but not to other muggle and pure breads. I don't know why Draco's family dislikes muggles so much, and I don't think I want to either becuause it must have been something horrible.

Hermione woke up when she was rudely interupted from her sleep by a loud knocking on her door.

"Hold On!" She yelled while pulling on her black bath robe with silver stars over her yellow pajamas with orange ducks. When she opened the door she saw Ginny. "Hey, Ginny." Hermione said brightly

"Hey. I like your robe."

"Thanks, my mom got it for me for my birthday last year."

"Cool." Ginny stood in the door way fideling with her fingers waiting patiently for Hermione to invite her in.

"Oh! You wanna come in?"

"About time you asked me." Hermione laughed. "It's good to see you. You hardly ever come up to see me."

"I know. It's only because hardly any of us see you."

"What?"

"Well, you've been avoiding us, I guess. You are hardly ever at breakfast and when any of us try to talk to you you become suddenly shy."

"No I don't. I just have a lot on my mind, I guess."

"Whatever. I just thought I should let you know." Ginny didn't want to start yelling at Hermione so she turned around and arted to leave the room.

"Ginny, wait!"

"Yes?"

"I'm really sorry. There's just something going on right now and I cant tell you what it is so dont ask."

"Ok. Why can't you tell me then?"

"Because, I don't want Harry or Ron to find out and if I tell you you might accidentally tell them."

"Hermione, you're like my best friend, I would never tell any one anything that you didn't want me to tell them."

"I know, but I just promised I wouldn't say anything at all. It's just really important for me to keep this quiet."

"Ok, Well, if its that important I won't harass you until you tell me."

"Thanks," Hermione said,"So, what are you doing today?"

"I was going to go and practice quiditch with Harry and Ron in about an hour and a half."

"Oh, that sounds like fun. Can I come watch?" Hermione didn't know really why she asked if she could come and watch because she knew that Ginny would be more than excited for her to see her kick her brothers butt in quiditch.

"Sure! Just meet us in the quiditch pitch in an hour and a half!"

"Ok." Ginny turned around and left the room skipping. When she came all the way down the steps she saw Draco sitting on a couch closest to the fire place in only his pajama pants. _Damn he's sexy_. After a moment of staring she realised she couldn't stare at him anymore or hermione would catch her goggling over her worst enemy. "Malfoy!" She yelled,"Cover yourself!" Draco was so frightened he jumped out of the couch and forgot to place his feet on the ground. So, now, he was lying on the floor.

"Weasel! What're you doing here!This is **not** your common room." Ginny was laughing hysterically while Draco was trying to get up from his position on the floor. "Ferret, I was coming to see Hermione. Not you, so don't flatter yourself." Ginny flipped back her hair and waited for a response from Draco.

"Why would I even want to look at something as ugly as you? Now, get out of here before I get one of the professors."

"Well, at least I dont plaster my hair down to my head. And, why cant you handle your own problems?"

"As you can tell my hair does not have gel in at the moment, soI dont know what you're talking about. Secondly, I can handle my own problems but I would be sitting in Azkaban for murdering a stupid red headed weasel like yourself."

"Malfoy, you really need to stop with the hollow threats." Once again, Ginny flipped her hair and left the room._Holy shit I wish I was head girl, I wouldn't mind seeing that every morning_.Draco was still recovering from his fall on the floor when Hermione came down the steps.

"Hey, Draco."

"Hello. How'd you sleep?"

"Good. Are you all right? You look like you hurt yourself, you have a bruise on your back."

"Oh. Yeah, Ginny,that's her name right?"

"Yes."

"Well, she scared the jeebers outta me and I fell on the floor." Hermione could only imagine Ginny coming down the steps scaring Draco and him falling on the floor like a feather. She didn't comment on his clumsiness, only laughed.

"Thanks, I feel your love." Draco grinned.

"Well, It is kind of funny. Hey, I'm going to go and watch Harry, Ron and Ginny playing quiditch in about 45 minutes. Wanna go get some breakfast?"

"Thanks, but no thanks. I better go put some ice on my bruise before it gets any larger."

"Ok. Well, I'll see you later then." Hermione blew a kiss to Draco and he pretended to catch it and put it in his pocket. _God she's beautiful_.

**45 Minutes Later-**

"Herms!" Ron yelled while on his broom. When Harry saw hermione he swooped down to greet her.

"Hey Hermione. Haven't seen you around much latly."

"I didn't realise that until Ginny pointed it out this morning, so that's why I'm here to watch you three practice."

"Oh, that's great! I get to see Ginny kick Rons hiney."

"I know. She told me all ready."

"It's quite funny to watch, so you better keep your eyes peeled."

"Shall do." Harry winked at Hermione and mounted his broom and was once again in the sky.Hermione sat drowning in boredome while watching Harry hit the bludger to Ron and Ginny stealing it as if it was a peice of cake. In a normal game Harry would be looking for the snitch, but today was a day of leisure. After about twenty minutes of Ginny stealing the bludger away Ron was so frustrated he hit the bludger so hard it came flying towards Hermione. Hermione who wasn't paying attention to the three of them playing anymore was staring off in space in a daze. The next thing she saw was nothing but her black and blank eyelids.

* * *

I was getting kind of frustrated about not being able to write so I came home from work and started to write this. I finally have a plot, and I know what's going to happen! Im so excited, I think everyone will like it. Sorry, if it's some what blunt right now, but trust me it gets better later. Well, thanks to my wonderful reviewers. 

**Dedications-**

**Talena**- Happy you love it. Told you it's way better than the one on studentcenter

**TaurusGirl**- Thanks I will work on them.

**future movie maker**- Yeah, I'm happy he told her the truth to I was getting anxious. ) Well, here's more. Sorry it took so long to update.


	8. Busted

Hermione lied unconscious in the North box of the quidditch field after being hit in the face with a bludger by Ron. As soon as Harry, Ginny and Ron saw Hermione drop down they zoomed over as fast as the could without colliding.

"Ron, you GIT! Look what you did we need to get her to the hospital wing right this instance!" Ginny shouted at Ron.

"I'm so sorry Hermione." He said ignoring Ginnys remark while lightly tapping Hermione on the face.

"I don't think that that will work. You two go to the bottom of the box and I'll levitate her down." Harry said, taking charge. Neither Ginny nor Ron made another sound and flew to the bottom of the box just in case something went wrong while Harry levitated Hermione down. Harry had Hermione falling ever so lightly like a feather down to the ground where Ginny and Ron impatiently waiting for Harry.

"Ok, I will carry her," Ron said, "It's the least I could do."

"And if you drop her Harry and I will kill you and hide the body." With that Ron broke out into a sweat knowing that Ginny was capable of anything. "I promise." Ron picked Hermione up and carried her like she was a new born child while admiring ever feature of her face. _God, she is so beautiful. I can't believe that I ever doubted her in any sense._

Harry Ron and Ginny ran as fast as they could without disturbing her in any way. When they got to the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey immediately took Hermione to one of the beds so she could check for any sign of a concussion.

"Is she ok?" Harry asked.

"It was all Ron's fault." Ginny said.

"Is not." Ron bellowed at Ginny

"Is too"

"Is not."

"Both of you be quiet!" Madam Pomfrey hollered at the two of the fighting weasleys. As they all stood impatient for madam pomfrey to look over Hermione finally the results were in. "She's fine. She'll have to stay here for a few days just in case, and she'll have a horrible headache and a nasty black eye. But, other than that it's nothing I can't take care of.

"Thank god. I thought Ron had killed her." Harry said, jokingly. Ginny made a quick giggle and Ron just scowled and stomped out of the hospital wing with the intentions of coming back.

"You two better go get your selves something to eat after doing all that flying. I don't the two of you to be my next patients."

"Yes, Ma'am," Ginny and Harry said together and just walked out of the hospital wing down to the great hall for a snack.

The two of them walked pass Ron on their way down to the Great Hall and he simply stated that he was going to see Hermione before he got anything to eat.

"Ok, mate. Well, if she wakes tell her we were shooed from her side." Ginny didn't say a thing at Ron, whom she was still a tad angry with.

"Shall do, then." And the three of them went off on whatever they were doing. Ron hurriedly walked up to the Hospital Wing so he could make his way to Hermione's side. But, when he got there, the curtain was draped around her bed. "Mad'am?"

"Yes?" Madam Pomfrey replied.

"May I go see Hermione? Or is there a reason the curtain is draped?"

"Oh, No! I don't mind at all she just had another visitor and he wanted some privacy with her."

"Oh, well, thanks then!" Madam Pomfrey nodded her head and went off with another patient who recently came in complaining to have been hit in the head with a pillow and now has eternal bleeding. _Another visitor? He? Who else would be visiting Hermione she's only been in here for an hour?_ Ron thought, dumbfounded. He walked over to where Hemiones bed was a slowly pulled one of the curtain, slightly worried of who he would find with her.

Finally, Ron had had the curtain over far enough to see Hermione's visitor, Draco Malfoy. When he opened the curtain there lied Hermion on her bed and next to her, holding her head with his right arm and had her in a rather deeply, but romantic kiss. What Ron saw was so infuriating, but repulsive he just had to close the curtain, quickly but silently.

After that rather disgusting image was burnt into Ron's mind he stormed down to the Great Hall rather crushed. _What was she doing! Why was Malfoy there? How am I going to tell Harry and Ginny!_ Were some of the questions running through Ron's unsettled mind.

Finally Ron made down to the Great Hall and sat next to Harry with a Plop.

"Hey, was Hermione awake?" Harry asked.

"Uh…No. Erm, Madam Pomfrey said that she, uh, better rest. So, I don't think anyone else should go see her tonight." Ron said to Harry unsure of why he just lied to his best friend, while there other close partner was upstairs snogging in the hospital wing.

"Oh, to bad." Ginny said, "Well, lets go up tomorrow morning and bring her some breakfast."

"Ok, that's a great idea." Harry said

"Uh, sure." Ron, unhappily, agreed

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews on my last chapter. Sorry, I haven't update ALL summer it's just that I was on the carnival and I don't have a computer then. So, I hope everyone forgives me! I'll give you a cookie and some starbucks! (if you don't like starbucks you are twisted.) Also, I hope everyone likes this chapter, I'm kind of out of touch on this whole writing thing. I will be writing another chapter soon, hopefully, for my other story, Every Day On This Day.**

**Thanks again!**

**--Brittany Lee--**

**Also, I heard that were wern't aloud to write noted to our readers anymore on our stories, is that true? just wanna make sure so I dont get into any trouble**


End file.
